Angelica's Life with team Ultimate
by ILOVECROSSOVERS101
Summary: Angelica just joined the The spiderman crew and starting off into a good start,but when enimies want her power,its up to the team and Angelica to stop them,JOIN THE FUN! NOTE: Its actually a short long story, the sequal is longer and more chapters
1. Chapter 1

Meet Angelica part 1

spider man's POV

We were in the helicarrier when we met her, he came in the training room, we have a new teammate said nick, then a girl came in, she had black and pinkish purplish long hair, light skin, dark blue eyes. Your not going to belive this but she had wings, REAL LIFE WINGS, they were like a part of her. When nick fury said to fight her, he said to see she's "worthy", she did a ariel attack, she started chanting spells like a warrior. She's pretty tough, she's not like your ordinary girly fairy. What she did to me was my web shooters ,she blasted them all at one,then if fell on my poor bottom .White tiger got poined, she had water all over herself, YIKES, Power man slamed in to a wall when she blasted him with her of her spells. Nova, well...I laughed at this one, she blew some magical dust

and HE HAD A DRESS ON RIGHT THIS INSTANCE! I wish I had my phone, I could put this on my wallpaper. What she did to iron fist was when she did a spell,he blocked it with his chi. It seemed like he was stronger but the girl was stronger, Then iron fist fell hard on the floor.

Angelica's POV

I felt sorry for them so I sent them out for pizza to make it up,It was the only thing I could do.

NO ONE'S POV

Angelica did'nt eat at all, she said she already did. You know, you don't talk much said peter/spider-man, Angelica just slid down her seat. Then she got her bag and started reading her acient fairy book. Ava took a peek at what she was reading , So your intersted in reading fiction? said Ava. This isn't fiction Angelica said back , finally! the fairy talks relived Sam/nova. Well it is , there is no such thing as fairies said Ava , yes there is Angelica shot back. You saw me , did you? I had wings , I could fly , and I chanted magic spells she said. "Angelica , you just had a suit on" argued Ava/white tiger. Angelica poofed up proof that fairies are real, she showed them the book. Here is Alfea college were all the fairies go Angelica said pridely. Ava seemed to realize that fairies are real. So magic does agaist? said Sam , Angelica nodded her head, don't you ever believe in magic?! Angelica practically yelled in question. The team was surprised that a soft voiced girl could yell so loud, Angelica slid back into her seat. You know, your not like the normal girls said Luke, your..., weird , freak , loser Angelica replied sadly, no... your unique said Danny/iron fist. Angelica smiled a little, Then she went back to reading her felt something fimulier about her, was it the eyes,no,her hair,no,her nose was personality was definetily the team was done with there pizza,the team ended up walking to the helicarrier,You know,my adoptive mom says the stars guide us to our true selfs,sometimes I close my eyes and dream alittle, A wish apon a stars can lead you to a place unexpected dreamly said are beautiful words said Danny, Yeah replied Angelica, she died when I was said peter surprised,Sometimes I look up on those stars and see that my mom is still with me said Angelica while lookimg adoptive dad does'nt spend time with me anymore, he focuses on his "work"said mean batman inturupted Ava, how did you know?said showed us said Sam,oh replied were here said Ava,the helicarrier pulled down a ladder,well I better be going Angelica said looked at the alley behind them, Do you have a place to stay? said Ava concerned. Angelica nodded her head, I just moved here from Gotham she I think Fury has some room for you said peter,well have to go,my aunt is going to get worried. Than Peter walked into the darkness till no one saw him. The team climbed up the ladder, then Angelica went into Fury's office, Ummm director fury heistatated ? he replied."I don't have a place to stay, so I was was woundering if I could stay here?" in the hellicarier? she questioned. Hmmmmm...said Fury,"well we don't have enough room, do you pefer rooming with one of our teammates?" "well...yes fury" she cheerfully said."Then you will be rooming with Danny/ironfist"he blondey, Fury added,He handed her an Id card to enter her room. Ava was waiting outside, Angelica stepped is fury letting you stay happily said Ava. Yeah Angelica,He's letting me stay with Danny. oooooooooooo... DANNY HAS A GIRLFRIEND! yelled Sam, Angelica just bushed shyly. Ignore him said Danny, Do you have any luggage?Angelica got her bag out,it was filled with clothes,books and her song it? said Luke.I pefer to pack light said Angelica. When Danny and Angelica got to there room,she put her things down,This is pretty cramped said Angelica,I'll sleep on the floor said ... I'll sleep on the floor said , lady's first said Danny,He was pointing to the bathroom,Angelica sighed and shook her took out her PJS from her bag and went 5 mins she went out with her PJS , Then she fell in her bed and slept,The next morning Danny woke her ...Angelica...Danny whispered in her ear. Angelica finally woke up, she saw Danny dressed up for school,Angelica realized that and zipped to the shower,she was done in 30 seconds then she picked out her hot pink tank to with hearts and ruffles, and some demin short pant with sneakers. And got out her backpack, did I miss breakast? Angelica said panting. No said Danny, its only 6:30 A.M. THEN WHY DID YOU WAKE ME UPPPP! yelled Angelica. Agent/princapal culson said we should wake up earlie to get a head start of things calmly said ...sorry I yelled at you said Angelica, No prob, besides you look cute when your angry smiled blushed was also impressed how she dressed,she kinda looks cute said danny inside his Angelica and Danny went to school Sam,Luke,and Peter were staring at me,you...look...amazing said Sam while he was drooling. Angelica handed him a tissue from her bag, princapal culson showed Angelica my locker after he left Angelica could recgonize her locker in a snap, Angelica was confused where to go, Hey Angelica said Danny. He looked at her schedual, you have the same classes as me said Danny.

Angelica's pov

I was greatful that he lead me into there classes,I got lost at Danny's green eyes, I would always get lost,At the end of history, me and Danny talked alot. I was holding my history book,math, science and etc. and my song noticed it, Why do you always carry that around? questioned Danny,Well I write songs in here, and personal stuff I said,Right after that I saw a flyer on the wall for the talent show, says here everyone is welcome, auditions are hosted in the gym I said cheerfuly and its after school I go for it smiled school Ava was right behind go out there and sing your heart out cheerfully said it was time for my turn, princapal culson was playing the piano and I started to sing:

Listen!  
I am alone at a crossroads  
I'm not at home in my own home  
And I've tried and tried  
To say what's on my mind  
You should have known.

Oh, Now I'm done believin' you  
You don't know what I'm feelin'  
I'm more than what you've made of me  
I've followed the voice, you gave to me  
But now I've gotta find my own  
You should have listened.

There was someone here inside  
Someone I thought had died, so long ago  
Oh, I'm screaming out  
For my dreams will be heard  
They will not be pushed aside or turned  
Into your own  
All 'cause you won't listen.

Listen!  
I am alone at a crossroads  
I'm not at home in my own home  
And I've tried and tried  
To say what's on my mind  
You should have known, oh.

Now I'm done believing you  
You don't know what I'm feeling  
I'm more than what you've made of me  
I've followed the voice, you gave to me  
But now I've gotta find my own.

I don't know where I belong  
But I'll be moving on  
If you don't, if you won't... listen!  
To the song here in my heart  
A melody I start, but I will complete, oh.

Now I'm done believin' you  
You don't know not what I'm feelin'  
I'm more than what you've made of me  
I've followed the voice you think you gave to me.  
Now I've gotta find my own, my own.

Princapal culson, Ava,Peter,Danny,Luke,Sam were claping, I saw in the princapal's eyes that I had the part.


	2. NOTE!

**So I got a brain fart on the story, maybe get a idea on friday, i don't know but i will get an idea people**


	3. Chapter 2: FIRST VILLIAN

Chapter 2:Angelica's first villian

_last time Angelica was singing on stage and just joined TEAM ULTIMATE _

Angelica went off stage and sat in one of the Auditorium chairs. Her team looked at her and smiled, "what?" she said. I...WOW...Peter said blankly. "Wow,what?" "You sang beautifully"softly said Danny.

"Thank you"she said polietly. "how did you sing like that?" said Ava,

"My dad used to sing old classic song, Like "Don't be cruel" my Elvis Presely".

"I love that song!"Sam pratically yelled.

"Me too :D" Happily said Angelica.

"I had a gitar, But my dad broke it because he did'nt believe in rock".

"I'm so sorry for you" sadly said Ava.

"My mom was the only one who understood me, she let me sing and she would teach me, But when she died my dad went in a total rage, The butler would control my dad's anger while I would be in school or in my room with my pillow in my head to block out the yelling"

"GUYS DETENTION"! said the princapal,don't worry your not in trouble,its just we have on go on a mission said Angelica replied.

They went in to the detention room,they took there seats then they fell down inside the floor. Angelica was impressed that the team got to the helicarrier quickly. Doc ock in his labotory,he escaped from our prison this morning said director Fury,Who is "Doc ock?" questioned Angelica."He's a crazy villian guy who has robotic octopus armes" said KKK Angelica said disturbed, When They to doc ock's lab, it seemed abanded , "strange place"said looked around alittle, she thought it was plain creepy and rusty. Suddenly Angelica felt that she got grabbed by a mechanicle arm, GUYS HELLPPP! She squirmed like she was a little kid who was about to pee.

The team cam just in time, WATER ENERGY! she sommened. AHHHH yelled Doc ock, a magical wave distracted him while Angelica escaped out of his tentecals. Your power is strong, I could use it for more he said devishly. Power-man punched him plus iron fist. Angelica, are you ok? said White tiger/Ava. "yeah" she breathed roughly. Time to transform Angelica said to herself. She made the "magic winx sign" in her hands. MAGIC WINX CHARMIX! she yelled, Angelica transformed into a fairy, SHARKS FIN! She knocked down 2 of Doc's robotic armes.

Spider-man was using his webs and refects to hit him in his weak spot, iron fist ws attacking his "bots" that Doc ock created, so did white tiger. Nova was fighting his flying ones, while Angelica, power man, And spider-man were fighting Doc ock. This power could be used for my plan said doc ock."what plan?" fiercly said Angelica. "silly fairy, I won't say a word until you catch me". Angelica blasted him with her strongest charmix when sheild arrived doc ock disepeared in the darkness. What the heck just happened? when spider-man chatched up to her. "I think he wants my power" she said, Well...Will protect you and stay by your side he said back.

When they went back to the helicarrier they investigated why doc ock was in his lab, I think it was just a set up, just to warn us to back off of Angelica said Ava. Hmmm...That would explain why there were no experiments of machines in the working said Danny, And the bots added Sam, Plus he did'nt attack us, only Angelica said Peter,He's right you know said was scared of doc ock now, but she's not giving up. Fury sent Peter home and the team to there rooms, Danny's arm started to hurt. Danny are you ok? said Angelica. Angelica saw a big bruse on his arm, She poofed up some tissue and one of those wraps you wrap around some one if the have a big bruse, And a tub of water. Danny sat on his bed and let Angelica Angelica but water on his bruse.

Danny's POV

She was so kind, and caring. My bruse sting like the dickens to the ice cold water. Are you getting hurt she said worried, Alittle I replied back. She was using the sponge against my skin softy, "What's your power" I said. "waterstars"she said,

-_flashback_

I was starting to remember, She was the girl I met in kun len, she was with her father . He came to disscuse a meeting and serious stuff with my master, We played all kind of stuff, it was the day that I actually felt "normal". When I told her before that I

had the iron fist she was proud of me and we hugged. But when she left kun len I promised myself I would find her. Now I did. I asked her a question to make sure I was right.

_-flashback over_

"Umm...Angelica"

"yes?"

"have you ever went to kun len before?"

"yes, before when I was 9"

"I was the boy you met when you visted my home"

"Wow"

Angelica was smiling at me and hugged me, I hugged her back. My best friend was here all this time.

* * *

**Hi guys, Vist me on Deviantart , my user is zxck9, I usually draw because its my life. Doing other chapter right now, don't juge me ok, My pages are short because I just want this story to be short and sweet, that all so don't get mad at moi!**


	4. PLZ READ NOTE AGAIN

**Hi guys ,I have art block again,yay for me- I have another story going on, searching for inspiration**

**and maybe make a "kiss the girl" story with ANGELICAXIRONFIST with it. Maybe I'm thinking right now. I HAVE ALL SUMMER!**


End file.
